<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 W.I.P by The_Horrible_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065788">SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 W.I.P</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person'>The_Horrible_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP containment fAIL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Healing, Angel Wings, Angelic Lore, Animal Traits, Blood Magic, Body Modification, Healing, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Organs, Original Character(s), Other, Regeneration, Shapeshifting, Wolf Instincts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been working on a story with these to for a while a decided to just post this little thing I've been writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SCP containment fAIL [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 W.I.P</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idek</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Item #: SCP-7000</p><p>Object class: Euclid</p><p>Special containment procedures:</p><p>SCP-7000 is to be contained within a standard secure humanoid containment. </p><p>Currently SCP-7000 is kept at <strong>Site-104</strong> for research purposes and harvesting. </p><p>SCP-7000 is generally content to remain in its room, as long as it is provided with entertainment in the form of logical puzzles, and books that are rotated every six (6) months. Proper bedding, and medical facilities are to be maintained at all times. Food should be provided three (3) times daily, and two (2) snacks are allowed if requested.</p><p>Female staff are forbidden from viewing or entering the direct vicinity of SCP-7000. Violation of this order will result in immediate disciplinary review and possible termination. SCP-7000 is to have no less than four guards monitoring it at all times. During transportation of SCP-7000 only six guards are needed to watch, female staff should be kept 50 meters away from it at all times.</p><p>While SCP-7000 is generally complaint and well behaved with most Foundation staff, it is prone to depressive mood swings that cause intense sympathy in any individual within 10 meters. <strike>When this happens Dr.<strong>[Data expunged</strong>] is to be called to calm down patient,</strike> SCP-7000-1 is to be left alone with SCP-7000 until it calms down. If any Foundation staff begin acting overly affectionate or attempt to enter SCP-7000 room are to be removed immediately and quarantined.</p><p>Guards are to be strictly Male, no female personal are to be near the containment area unless they have a suit that prevents smells, and sounds. If they do not have these equipment then the personal will fall into an trance in which they will attempt to get to SCP-7000 and to remove any clothing from them and <strong>[DATA REDACTED]</strong>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Containment Procedure Update: 0001</strong>
</p><p>SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 should be kept away from any female personal whether they are wearing containment suit or have transitioned from a male to female. It is forbidden to keep SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 more than 100 meters away from each other for than one (1) hour, if personal absolutely must sperate them for any amount of time then SCP-7000-1 is to be given an object that is doused with SCP-7000 'scent', blankets or clothing items are preferable. If these are not given to SCP-7000-1 within one (1) hour than it will go into an animalistic state in which it will destroy anything in its path until it either reaches SCP-7000 or comes across a pregnant staff member, staff members with children of any age, or people 25 and under. If it comes across them SCP-7000-1 will coo over the pregnant staff or children or will step around carefully for others. </p><p>SCP-7000-1will torture any staff attempting to touch SCP-7000 without consent, or good intent. Staff will survive this torturing but will be permanently scarred and become insane after, unable to die and reliving the torture everyday. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Containment Procedure Update: 0002</strong>
</p><p>SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 is now allowed to have female personal, as long as every <strong>[DATA REDACTED]</strong> they are dismissed. SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 are now allowed to roam the facility together as they please, as long as they return every <strong>[DATA REDACTED]</strong>.</p><p>SCP-7000 no longer has depressive mood swings, and has been allowed to interact with staff and some SCP's that have been deemed safe, or childlike.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Description:</strong>
</p><p>SCP-7000 is a humanoid entity, around 139.954 cm (4 feet 7 inches), but is able to shift its height and weight at will. SCP-7000 has taken on the current shape of a African American woman with dark green eyes, and black hair that reaches the length of her shoulders. While SCP-7000 prefers to keep this form she can grow any type of limb, muscle, or organ of any species including bugs. SCP-7000's blood type is unidentifiable until it comes in contact with a wound from an animal, bug, or human. In which the blood will turn into the other blood type and will cure any disease, cancer, close any wound, and even grow brand new limbs for those born without them, or had them removed unwillingly or mournfully. SCP-7000-1 is also a humanoid entity, around 226.314cm, and is unable to shape shift at all. SCP-7000-1 has taken on the shape of a Irish woman with blue eyes, and white hair that is in the shape of a pixie cut that has been said to give off a glowing ring above her head. SCP-7000-1 has retractable claws and five (5) sets of angelic wings that have been said to relate to dove's.</p><p> </p><p>SCP-7000 is able to have her organs harvested every 4 months, and 350 ml of blood every 3 months safely, if more is tried to be taken then SCP-7000-1 will immediately try to make its way towards her. Along with this SCP-7000 has told personal that she can feel every bit of pain no matter the medicine. The only time more organs and blood is able to be harvested if its for animals in which SCP-7000 will grow sperate organs for them, or a child or pregnant woman, in which SCP-7000 will immediately regrow its missing organs or blood and demand to see the person. When SCP-7000 comes close to the pregnant woman she will begin the emit a cooing noise which slowly calms them and puts them into a peaceful sleep devoid of any pain they may be feeling or will feel during its own removal of its organs or blood. If SCP-7000 comes close to the child she will emit purring vibrations from her chest and enclose the child in a hug that has been described as extremely comforting and calming, letting go them after one (1) day with them with every aliment cured  or organ or lost limbs replaced. SCP-7000-1 will wait patiently for SCP-7000 to return while they are healing a child or pregnant woman, only becoming aggressive when SCP-7000 has finished and has took more than one (1) hour to get back.</p><p>SCP-7000 is able to speak Canadian English, Québec French, and American sign language. While SCP-7000-1 is able to speak varies of language but prefers sign. SCP-7000 has told personal that their name is Venus, and SCP-7000-1 name isAingeal but personal is told to call them by their numbers only.  </p><p>SCP-7000 and SCP-7000-1 have shown great affection towards staff 25 and under. If either come in contact with children or SCP's with childlike mindsets they will immediately begin to coo at them and begin to check them for any type of wound or sickness. If none are found then the SCP's will begin playing with the child and emit a vibration that calms down anything within 20 meters. SCP-7000 is to be brought to SCP-628 if they are to begin to try and escape, when brought towards the SCP she will begin to emit the cooing noises at SCP-628, calming them down and putting them to sleep for a fifty (50) minutes, and leaving them in a calm trance for two (2) weeks until they revert back to their old state.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>